


Blood for Blood

by TooManyBooksToRead



Series: Fake Maes AU [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyBooksToRead/pseuds/TooManyBooksToRead
Summary: Mustang is alone and desperate.
Relationships: Envy & Roy Mustang, Envy/Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Series: Fake Maes AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625317
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Blood for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this is crissy's fault. I really like this one. I think I'm starting to fall in love with writing Envy, they're just fun to write for me.

Roy drags the thing into a storage closet as soon as it gets back from wherever it was.

He’d been anxious when it had left Central, with Kimblee of all people too.

But the alibi was solid, Maes was the leading investigator in Scar’s case and Kimblee had been pardoned and assigned to the capture of Scar, effective immediately.

It made sense. Of course, it did. But that didn’t make him any less wary of what they would do, what would happen to Maes in the meantime.

He had even toyed with the idea of trying to get Gracia and Elicia out of there while Envy was out of the city but he couldn’t. He had no manpower nor resources that he could compromise and if they disappeared he’d be the first suspect. Who knows what would happen to Maes then?

Now he almost wanted to laugh at the irony. 

He clutched the abandoned doll inside his pocket as he shoved it into the closet and locked the door behind them. 

This was a dangerous, stupid move. But he was desperate Gracia and Elicia had been missing for so long he almost didn’t care that he could blow their cover.

“Well isn’t someone eager? Are your flings not enough for you Colonel?” it asked dropping the voice but not the face.

It liked doing that in private when they were the only ones around, it would speak with its own voice while stubbornly holding on to Maes’ face, always moving just a tad off from what he’d expect Maes to do. 

Roy loathed admitting that it had settled well into Maes’ skin. Sometimes when he wasn’t paying too much attention, when he was tired and careless it’d get close and it was so much like Maes that he could let himself believe – it wasn’t Maes, it would never be but it had gotten _good_ at playing the role.

Even in the dim light of the closet and the privacy – however small – it brought it was faking the expressions painted on its face, trying to mirror Maes but being just _off_. 

Roy took a deep breath, he didn’t have the patience for its sick games. Not today. “Where are they?” he asked pouring all his desperation into the words, maybe it would take pity on him.

He saw the flash of recognition spark in its face before it settled into a sick grin.

“And who exactly are we talking about?”

Roy wanted to scream, he wanted to burn the monster in front of him to ashes as many times as it took for it to stay dead, he wanted to hold Maes and Elicia and Gracia close and keep them safe.

He could do none of that.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Where are –” he choked on his words he couldn’t give that away too, “– where are his girls? Where are Gracia and Elicia?”

The thing drew its hand to its face and pretended to be mulling it over for a second, “I haven’t the faintest idea!”

But Roy couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, because that meant they were missing. That meant Gracia and Elicia were _gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gonegonegonegonegonegone._

He was angry and scared and he wasn’t thinking straight so he grabbed its shirt and shoved it into the wall choking back a sob.

“Tell me where they are. Please just _tell me_.”

But he didn’t have any strength to keep it pinned to the wall all of his energy zapped by that small outburst. He was so _tired_ , tired of being worried, tired of being helpless, tired of standing by while his world crashed around him.

His grip on its shirt slackened and he dropped to his knees. He wasn’t gonna cry, not in front of it but damn it all if he didn’t want to.

“Well look at the pathetic little human,” it forced him to look up, “is the fragile little creature about to crack? You know I’m not up to date with the goings-on of Central – the north was very busy after all – but I wonder if Pride got them. Pride has a nasty streak with humans. I could even call it worse than mine!”

Roy panicked. 

He had the switchblade at his own neck in a flash. The cold metal pressing on his vulnerable skin.

“You need me alive, right? For this sacrifice of yours. Tell me where they are,” he punctuated this by pressing the blade until he drew blood.

It watched the blood on the blade with a morbid type of fascination before its face twisted in displeasure and its eyes turned steely.

It chuckled darkly, “Oh you stupid little thing,” it used its free hand to grab his wrist right where he held the blade, “did you really think that was gonna work?”

It then twisted its hand inwards forcing the knife away from his neck, its grip was harsh and painful and he frankly had no more will left to fight it when it moved its hand from his chin to his neck to stem the bleeding.

Once it was satisfied he hadn’t managed to cut anything important it shoved him to the ground before sitting on his chest.

“I want you to look at me and you better remember what I’m about to tell you because I won’t warn you again.” 

It pinned his hands to the ground – not that there was any need to when it was so _heavy_ – making sure it was painful enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to do any long-lasting damage. 

“I have no idea where the little dolls your lover plays house with went but I do know where _he_ is.” Roy snapped back into awareness, the fight that had left him through these _torturous weeks_ coming back in one fell swoop. “And I can guarantee that for every single drop of blood you draw from your own skin I’ll spill a cup of his.”

Roy was helpless to do anything but watch as it stood up and straightened its uniform back up, slipping the bloody blade in its pocket as it left the room.


End file.
